That boy over there
by lghtAngel
Summary: Chester... Ah.. yes.. Chester... Tina met him online. She knew that they were both in the same school. But not the same class because he was a 7th grader and she was a 6th. But what happens when she gets this creepy feeling from him?...


Goosebumps  
  
Title: That boy over there  
  
Tina Laurice and Chester Liang met online. They were both in the same middle school and they knew it.  
  
But they weren't in the same class. Chester was one year older than Tina.   
  
It was the first day of school and Tina tended to find out who Chester was.  
  
She had already fallen in love with his personality... How about his appearance?  
  
The six graders (Tina included) were filing into their classrooms when she saw Chester. He had described himself online - glasses, about 5" 4' tall, cute, blondish brown hair, brown eyes, and average size.  
  
He was mad cute... Tina studied him, she thought he looked like a nice and smart boy. Chester turned his head towards her way. Their eyes locked for a few seconds, then Tina turned away.  
  
Tina was 5" 2', she has redish brown shoulder length hair, brown eyes, and is average sized.  
  
They had four periods before lunch. They met the teachers, and she thought they were okay. There wasn't a particular one she liked. But it didn't really matter because she thought about Chester most of the periods.  
  
The bell rang for the end of fourth period and beginning of 5th, which was lunch. The hallway quickly crowded with short and tall kids. Some of the sixth graders were running and bumping into the older kids which made them mutter, "sixth graders."  
  
Tina looked out for Chester and spotted him a few feet ahead of her. Tina stared at the back of his head and as if by magic, he turned around. Tina nearly jumped at the motion. It seemed creepy.  
  
Chester looked at her and a small smile hovered over his lips. Which of course, made Tina's heart flutter. It was sort of like a dream come true since she always dreamt of meeting him, and heck, he smiled at her.  
  
Tina quickly looked down and found the floor a very interesting thing to study. When everyone was seated at their lunch tables, she found out that Chester was only a table away. Tina sat at the edge of the 6th grade table and Chester say at the edge of the 7th grade table.(The one nearer to Tina, which meant, they were very close to each other)  
  
She looked over at him. Somehow, Tina thought the side of his face looked scary and awfully familiar. A sense of de ja vu waved over her. She saw that face somewhere before....but where?  
  
Chester turned his face towards her. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Neither of them smiled or did anything. It was like they were stuck in a trance.  
  
Then he smiled, not a nice smile, it was sort of like an evil mysterious type of smile. He looked different from the other time she saw him.  
  
Tina's face turned to a face of disgust. The face was disgusting, the smile. It seemed awfully familiar too.   
  
***********  
  
'she keeps staring at me. Why? She doesn't even know who I am. Heck, it's like she's stalking me. Everytime I turn around, {poof} there she is.  
  
But that doesn't matter, she won't be around much longer to do that anymore.'  
  
***********  
  
Tina looked at the milk carton and turned it around. It said "Say No To Drugs." And then, there was this puzzle at the bottom. It was a maze where you had to start from "start" and go to "finish" without coming to an end.  
  
The milk was warm, but other then that, everything was okay.   
  
She then had this feeling of someone staring at her. She turned around and saw this boy looking at her. The boy blushed and quickly looked down.  
  
When Tina caught his eye again, she gave him a puzzled look. But he didn't answer, all he did was blush again and look down at the floor, kind of like what Tina did whenever Chester looked at her.  
  
By the way, where was Chester anyway?  
  
She turned her around looking for him. And spotted him sitting next to this girl holding her by her throat....  
  
(any *cough* re- *Cough* -views? *_- *hint *hint Do you see the little button down below that says go?.. Pressing it will make everything go right. Yup) 


End file.
